1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to germicidal devices and, more specifically, to germicidal apparatuses with configurations for selectively conducting different disinfection modes interior and exterior to the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following descriptions and examples are not admitted to be prior art by virtue of their inclusion within this section.
Disinfection of air and surfaces in rooms and areas is becoming increasingly important as pathogenic microorganisms have been shown to cause infections when present in occupied rooms or areas. This is especially important as antimicrobial resistant organisms are becoming more prevalent and increasingly difficult to treat. In general, the objective of a disinfection process in areas/rooms is to reduce the number of pathogenic microorganisms in the air and/or on surfaces in the area/room to a level which is much less harmful to human health. In order to limit or prevent exposure of germicides and/or distractions to occupants of a room or area, area/room disinfection is typically performed by trained cleaning personnel or by an automated device which disperses a germicide into an ambient of a room after the room has been vacated by the previous occupants. In order to maximize the number of surfaces treated but yet minimize the treatment time, the automated devices are generally configured to distribute a germicide in a spacious manner to an ambient of a room or area. For example, some automated area/room disinfection devices are configured to distribute a germicide 360 degrees around the device. In addition, many automated area/room disinfection devices are configured to distribute an effective amount of germicide to achieve between a 2-log and 4-log reduction in bacterial contamination on surfaces within a room or area that are greater than 1 meter or even 2 or 3 meters from the device. In any case, in addition to disinfecting surfaces in an area or room, the automated area/room disinfection devices innately disinfect some of the air in the area or room by the dispersion of the germicide from the device to the surfaces.
As noted above, automated area/room disinfection devices are often used in vacated areas/rooms in order to limit or prevent exposure of germicides to individuals. It is often desirable, however, to conduct disinfection processes in occupied rooms without exposing individuals to germicides. Examples of automated disinfection devices and systems which may be used in occupied areas and rooms are devices and systems which are configured to disinfect and circulate air through a room without exposing germicides exterior to the devices and systems. For instance, some HVAC systems have an ultraviolet light source within its interior to disinfect air before being introduced into a room. Furthermore, standalone air disinfection units for individual rooms are known. Moreover, standalone closed system devices exist for disinfecting small objects without exposing germicides exterior to the devices. In addition to inhibiting exposure of germicide to their exteriors, many air and object disinfection devices and systems are configured to optimize the efficiency at which the air/objects are treated, specifically limiting the distance at which a germicide travels to disinfect an air stream flowing therethrough or an object placed inside the device. Given such objectives are contrary to the objectives of most area/room disinfection devices as set forth above, all types of disinfection devices/systems (i.e., area/room disinfection devices, contained air disinfection devices or systems, and closed system object disinfection devices) are generally needed if surface and air disinfection processes are desired when areas or rooms are occupied as well as when the areas or rooms are unoccupied.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to develop devices and/or systems that are usable for disinfection processes when areas or rooms are occupied and when the areas or rooms are unoccupied. It would be further beneficial to include configurations in such devices and/or systems which optimize the efficacies of the different disinfection modes.